Easier Than I thought
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: 2 years after the show Isabella moves away from Danville to Florida and quickly finds that getting over leaving Phineas is as the title says easier then she thought it would be but the story takes place another 2 years later though Adyson's POV. PXI. Cover base by YinYangPixels on Deviantart.
1. Mystery trip

**(Don't expect these Adyson will be narrating **_represented like this during story **and this during greetings and salutations**)_

**_Hey readers as Jeany told you I'll be narrating the story including the greetings and salutations. Obviously the story itself will be in my POV. Keep in mind though this is the first time she's tried this so it may not turn out as well as she had hoped. So with that lets start the story._**

_Two years ago Isabella moved away. When she left I was so worried for her. I knew she would be nothing without Phineas but unlike the rest of the troop. I stayed in touch with her. I got on my computer and got on YourSpace to find that Isabella was online not long after I got on she sent a chat._

**Isabella: Hey Adyson whatcha doin?**

** Me: Hey Isabella I just got back from a fireside meeting. You?**

** Isabella: just talking to you.**

** Me: lol**

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

I quickly closed the chat window. "Nothing just checking my YourSpace."

"Well I just came to remind you about the fireside mystery trip all troop leaders have to come up with somewhere in the US for her trip to go." She explained

I spun around in the chair to face her. "I know. I already know where we're gonna go."

_You see every year the troop leader, which is me since Isabella moved, has to take the troop on a trip within the US without telling the members where. It was always fun when Isabella was our fearless leader but as the leader it gets hard but this year I know EXACTLY where we're going._

After Katie left I checked the coast reopened me and Isabella's chat.

**Me: Sorry Katie showed up.**

**Isabella: It's ok**

**wait isn't the mystery trip next week?**

**Me: Yeah **

**Isabella: So do you know where you guys are gonna go?**

**Me: Yeah**

**Isabella: I know I left you in charge for a reason. So where are you going?**

_I couldn't tell Isabella where we were going it needs to be a surprise so I did the one thing I've been doing a lot recently. I... lied._

**Me: California****.**

**Isabella: Cool I hope you guys have fun.**

**Me: Thanks well I better go pack. Bye Izzy!**

**Isabella: Bye Adyson! **

With that I closed the window and went over to my room to pack my stuff "Hey again Adyson" Katie greeted making me jump.

"Why are you still here?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I'm Bored." She finally admitted.

"Well it IS summer lets go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing." I recommended.

And with that we walked over to Phineas and Ferb's house. There was obviously Phineas and Ferb there but what really caught my eye was the girl standing next to them she had red hair like Phineas red tied in a ponytail a pair of shorts and a blue halter top about our age. "Hey Phineas." I greeted. "Who's this?"

Phineas, Ferb and the girl turned around to face me. "Oh hi Adyson." Phineas greeted back. (pay attention this is important) "This is my cousin Bernice (bur-knees). Bernice this is Adyson and Katie they're friends of ours and members of the local fireside troop."

"It's nice to meet you." Bernice greeted shacking our hands. "Me and my parents are moving to Danville so it's great to meet some of Phineas' friends."

"Same here." I simply replied and turned to Phineas. "So what do you guy's have planned today?" I asked being careful not to copy Isabella's catch phrase.

"We were just about to show Bernice around. You girls wanna come with?" He offered.

"Sure we'd love to." I answered specking for the both of us.

_The next week went by faster then I thought it would. I got to know Bernice pretty well. I think she would make a pretty good Fireside Girl if she set her mind to it but to day wasn't that day to think about that today we go to Florida. Before I had to leave I got on YourSpace and Isabella was on it's weird she's always on there when I want her to be._

**Me: Today's the day.**

**Isabella: Are you excited?**

**Me: Yeah but also nervous.**

**Isabella: I'm sure you'll be fine. You did it last year didn't you?**

**Me: I guess your right. How do you do it?**

**Isabella: Do what?**

**Me: Be so cool with moving?**

**Isabella: Sure I miss all you guys but you have to let go.**

**Me: I guess we call you the Fearless leader for a reason.**

**Isabella: Shouldn't you get going?**

**Me: oh yeah I'll see you later.**

I logged off the computer grabbed my suitcase and headed over to the Fireside Girl's lodge. I looked though the window to see the rest of the troop with there with their bag waiting for me. Was I talking with Isabella longer then I thought? I did the secret knock and Gretchen opened the door.

"There you are chief you were starting to worry us." She told me at the door.

"Hey sorry I had to finish packing." I lied.

"It's ok let's just get to the airport." Katie reassured me as her and the other girls filed out.

Gretchen's mom waited in her mini-van right outside. "You ready girl?"

We all nodded and got in the van Gretchen took shotgun in the next row was me on the left and Katie on the right then in the back Holly on the left Ginger in the middle and Milly on the right. We all buckled in and her mom drove of to the airport.

"So where are we going?" Katie asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and told her. "For the last time I can't tell you that's the whole point."

_I don't know what it is with Katie but ever since Isabella moved away she's been very clingy almost like Irving is with Phineas and Ferb._

I just blocked out Katie and looked out the window for the rest of the way to the airport. "We're here." I told them as we pulled into the airport.

After going though all the security we finally got on the plane. I checked the seat on my ticket which didn't say the destination and they wont say it over the intercom.

_It was a heck of a lot more fun when I didn't know where you going. _

I went to my seat which was a window with Holly next to me.

_Thank goodness it was her instead of Katie_

I pulled out my ePod and listened to the song that was playing in the maze Phineas and Ferb built 4 years ago. **(We Call it Maze)**

**It's so much fun not knowing where you're goin'**  
**Take a left or a right just going without really knowin'**  
**Whether marchin', flyin', crawlin', waltzin' or rowin'**  
**There's no surprise in life if you know where you're goin'**

**So walk around like a monkey with a blindfold on**  
**Woo! Woo hah!**  
**Like an Eskimo in six months of darkness who misses the dawn**  
**So jump in the maze it's the latest craze**  
**Spend your days going every which ways**

**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**  
**(Look out!)**  
**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**

**(Yeah Yeah Yeah)**  
**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**

**(I have no idea where my destination is)**

**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**  
**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**

**(_hysterical laughter_)**  
**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**

**(Yeah join me bubba)**  
**It's so much fun not knowin' where you're goin'**

The ride wasn't really that long since it's just from Virginia to Florida. "We are about to began are descent please make sure your tray tables are stored and you seat are in there up and locked positions and thank you for flying with us." the guy on the intercom announced and the buckle seat belts light went on. We did so and waited to descend.

**_Wow that was a long chapter! Tell me and Jeany what you think. Please Review! _**


	2. Kristen Streander

_**Hey Guys! I know this was just put on but Jeany said that this is her favorite and wanted to get it updated while trying to deal with a writers block on 'And I thought Ferb was silent' so enjoy the next chapter.**_

After the plane landed we headed over to get our luggage. Katie stopped and looked at the sign all airports have. "Welcome to Florida?" She questioned and all the others turned and glared at me. "Floria... why's that sound so familiar?"

While Katie thoughtfully tapped her chin Holly still glaring asked in a disapproving tone. "Adyson, did you take us here cause it's where Isabella moved to?"

"No that's not it." Katie retorted still thinking.

_She's starting to freak me out._

"Oh yeah Isabella moved here." I lied. "I totally forgot."

_I was holding on to the cover till the end._

The girls gave me a disbelieving look. "What? Florida's a great place for a trip why can't you girls just believe that?" I lied grabbing my suitcase as it passed by. "Don't you trust you leader?"

_I hate playing that card but I was running out of options._

The girls gave up and grabbed their bags. Well, all except for Katie who was still trying to figure it out. I grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "Come on Katie, we need to find a..." I checked the paper. "Kristen Streander"

_Obviously we're all to young to drive so the troop leader 'which is me' has to find someone with a license that willing to drive us anywhere and give us somewhere to stay... which trust me... that's the hardest part. _

Right when I said that a girl about 21 came up to us she had short black hair , a blue short that a little revealing, shorts, and a pair of sandals. "That's me. You must be Fireside Girls troop..." She checked a paper. "46231. Correct?" We all nodded. "Ok so which one of you's the leader I talked to on the phone?" She asked.

I stepped forward. "That would be me. My names Addison, and this is Katie, Holly, Ginger, Gretchen, and Milly." I introduced pointing to them when I said there name.

We started to walk out of the airport when she asked. "None of you are allergic to dogs are you?" We all shook our heads. "Cats?" Again we shook our heads. "Good then you'll love Abby and Elle."

_Ok I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say that this girls really starting to creep me out. _

As we got out she lead us to a blue van. "Shotgun!" Holly called.

"Rifle!" Ginger called.

"Rocket launcher!" Gretchen called.

"FLAME THROWER!" I called as we all cracked up we do this all the time as a joke.

Kristen obviously got in drivers seat I got in 'flame thrower' and the rest got in to the back. "So should we go to my house first or what?"

"Are we staying at your house?" I asked cause sometimes we aren't. She nodded. "Then we should probably go there to unpack."

We got to her house and she stopped the car. I looked out the window it was VERY simple but there was one major problem I saw. "Aw... where's the door?" I asked not seeing one. We all got out of the car and Kristen lead us to a gate. She opened it then I saw the front door... and a backyard full of leaves.

"I know it's not much but make yourself at home." She told us unlocking the door. The first thing we saw was a card board cutout of Zack Efron. The house like the yard was very messy with her junk everywhere. After we came in a Yorkshire Terrier came to great us. She appeared to be well behaved cause she didn't jumps on us or anything just sat there waiting. "Hey Abby." She greeted bending down to pet her.

"So this is Abby." I said bending down letting her sniff my hand then petting her. "She's so cute." I looked around and saw an old folded up uniform... our uniform. "You were a Fireside girl?"

She stood up and looked at us. "Not just was I a Fireside Girl but I was the leader of my troop." She touched her finger to my nose. "Just like you."

"Do you ever miss being a Fireside Girl?" Katie asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah but that's why I took in you guys for the Mystery trip." She told us a walked over to her uniform taking her sash of the top. "My favorite was earning the patches they gave me a feeling of accomplishment." She looked a Ginger's sash. "So who is he?" She asked referring to the I-Just-Saw-A-Cute-Boy-Patch.

Gretchen looked at Ginger's sash and pulled it off. **(Isabella and The Temple of Sap) **"Will you stop doing that?" Ginger shouted getting annoyed that she always pulls her patch off.

"Then stop putting it on." Gretchen retorted.

"Come on girls we need to unpack." I turned to Kristen. "Where are we gonna sleep?"

"Oh yeah follow me." She led us upstairs with multiple rooms. Then turned to me. "Do you mind sleeping with me... in a different bed just same room." She asked.

"Sure mind if I freshen up first?" I asked her setting my bag down.

"No problem the bathrooms right over there." She told me pointing to a door across the door.

I walked over to it and opened the door. The counter was covered in hair and skin products and various, some spilled, nail polish. There was also a white cat in the sink. I was tempted to turn the water on her but I didn't want to get clawed so I just walked back to Kristen's room.

**_Another long chapter I'm starting to sense a pattern here and MissyMeghan3 does the Completely Useless Preview make since though. Please review! _**


End file.
